Ephemeral
by Fanlady
Summary: Sejak dulu BoBoiBoy selalu ingin tahu, seperti apa rasanya mati? /canon-based. Spoiler untuk episod 24. Drabble.#nulisrandom2018


**"Ephemeral"**

 **A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady**

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta.** Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warnings :** drabble, canon setting, spoiler episod 24 BoBoiBoy Galaxy, non-dialog, cuma narasi, awas bacanya bosen (?), BoBoiBoy's POV

* * *

 ** _"Does it hurt?"_**

 ** _"Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep."_**

 ** _-Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows._**

* * *

Sejak dulu BoBoiBoy selalu ingin tahu, _seperti apa rasanya mati?_

Kematian pertama yang disaksikannya adalah sang nenek. BoBoiBoy ingat, umurnya baru menginjak lima tahun saat itu. Ia duduk di pangkuan nenek, mereka bergoyang pelan sementara wanita renta itu membacakan buku cerita untuk BoBoiBoy dalam suara pelan. BoBoiBoy awalnya tidak mengerti, kenapa sang nenek mendadak berhenti membaca sampai ia melihat wajah neneknya yang terlelap.

BoBoiBoy kecil sama sekali tidak tahu saat itu. Ia pikir nenek hanya tertidur karena capek. Kaki-kaki mungilnya berlari cepat ke dalam untuk mengambil selimut. BoBoiBoy tidak mau nenek sampai jatuh sakit kalau tidur di luar. Ia masih ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya. Jadi BoBoiBoy akan menunggu sampai nenek bangun, lalu memintanya untuk meneruskan bacaan yang tertunda.

Namun itu tak pernah terjadi. Nenek tak pernah bangun lagi.

 _'Nenek sudah meninggal_.'

Begitulah yang dikatakan ibunya saat ia bertanya. BoBoiBoy sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata itu. Apa meninggal itu kata lain dari tidur? Kapan nenek akan bangun?

 _'Nenek tidak akan bangun lagi, sayang_ ,' kepalanya yang tertutup topi dibelai pelan. ' _Nenek sudah pergi ke surga. Kita tidak bisa menemuinya lagi_.'

BoBoiBoy mempelajari satu hal baru. Meninggal artinya harus berpisah dengan orang tersayang. Pergi, untuk selamanya.

Namun benak BoBoiBoy dipenuhi pertanyaan baru. Bagaimana rasanya meninggal? Apa sama seperti saat tertidur?

Jawaban itu datang padanya setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Saat tubuhnya melayang tanpa bobot di ruang hampa udara, dan seluruh dunianya mengabur dalam kekosongan yang di luar dugaannya ... terasa damai.

Semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu, tapi baginya waktu sudah terhenti di sini. Protes yang sejak tadi diteriakkan tubuhnya perlahan memudar. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit, atau lelah. Ia hanya merasa dingin, tapi perasaan itu juga mulai menghilang. Kini ia sama sekali tak merasakan apapun. Seluruh indranya berhenti bekerja. Rasanya aneh tidak bisa merasakan apapun, tapi juga ada perasaan menenangkan yang tak bisa dijelaskannya.

 _Apa ia benar-benar akan mati?_

Tadinya BoBoiBoy mengira kematian itu akan terasa menyakitkan. Ketika napasnya direnggut, dan ia tak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuh atau membuka matanya. Bukankah itu terdengar menakutkan?

Namun nyatanya mati itu persis seperti yang dibayangkannya saat kecil. Semudah jatuh tertidur dalam mimpi lelap tanpa ujung.

BoBoiBoy pernah mendengar, sebelum seseorang direngkuh dalam pelukan kematian, ia akan menyaksikan kilasan hidupnya yang diputar seperti film.

Apa itu benar? Jika iya, BoBoiBoy juga ingin melihatnya. Ia ingin mengingat, untuk terakhir kali, semua hal yang pernah dialaminya. Semua orang yang pernah hadir di hidupnya. Teman, keluarga sahabat. Segala hal yang berarti dalam hidupnya. BoBoiBoy tak ingin melupakan itu semua.

Bila ia mati, apa semua itu akan menghilang?

Saat ia mati, apa memorinya juga akan terurai bersama jasadnya?

Jika ia mati, apa semua orang ... akan melupakannya?

Apa Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan juga Fang akan mengganti kenangannya dengan semua kenangan baru yang akan mereka lalui tanpanya?

Apa ayah dan ibu akan bisa melanjutkan hidup setelah kehilangan putra semata wayang mereka?

Apa Tok Aba, kakeknya tersayang, bisa mengurus diri saat umurnya semakin beranjak senja?

Dan apa Ochobot akan baik-baik saja jika ia tak ada di sana untuk senantiasa melindunginya?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya, tapi tak ada satupun yang memiliki jawaban pasti.

Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang BoBoiBoy tahu. Ia belum mau mati.

Sepasang lengan merangkulnya dari belakang. Ia membuka mata dengan susah payah dan mendongak untuk mendapati siluet yang familiar.

 _Fang?_

Bukan. Tangan yang menariknya lebih besar dari milik Fang, dan dinding transparan yang melingkupinya jelas bukan berasal dari si pengendali bayang.

Matanya kembali terpejam. Ia lelah dan ingin sekali tidur. Setelah semua hal yang dilaluinya hari ini, istirahat tenang akan jadi imbalan yang luar biasa, bukan?

Kali ini BoBoiBoy membiarkan kegelapan menariknya. Meski sesaat sebelum segalanya lenyap dari benaknya, BoBoiBoy mengucapkan permohonan lirih,

 _Agar ia masih akan bisa membuka mata lagi nantinya_.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

 **A/N :** drabble ini terinspirasi dari scene anu (?) di episode final season 1 kemarin, yang udag nonton pasti tau, deh xD

Aku ngeliat terus screenshot scene-nya di mana-mana, terus jadi keingat quotes-nya Sirius di novel Harry Potter, jadinya dapat ide buat fic ini deh~

Nanti mungkin aku bakal bikin fic yang lebih panjang dengan ngambil setting episod 24. Terlalu banyak fic material sih di situ :") Tapi nulisnya nunggu ada waktu dulu, sekarang lagi fokus sama yang lain sih x"D

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya.

Salam sayang,

Fanlady.


End file.
